Un Hermoso Rojo
by Lyvitto
Summary: Esto solo es un torpe comienzo (?)


**Es mi primer fic, se centra en una especie de FlashBack que posiblemente pueda explicar el final de K Project, por lo tanto, debido a la poca especificación de todo, supongo que sólo los que conocen este Anime, entenderán mi descalabrado punto. Espero críticas, pleaaase, y ayúdenme, que la verdad esto me interesa, pero no aprenderé si no me corrijen (?). **

Un Hermoso Rojo.

Mikoto solía tener una expresión indefinida plasmada en su rostro. Algunos pensaban que ocultaba enojo, otros que simplemente estaba aburrido, y otros sólo pensaban que éste no sentía siquiera orgullo al notar a todos los hombres que últimamente se habían unido a su lado.

Mikoto no era precisamente feliz… ¿Quién lo seria? El jamás quiso ser Rey. Sin embargo, había desarrollado cierto afecto hacia su clan, Homra. Aquellos fieles seguidores de su voluntad, aquellos hombres que darían su vida sin miedo por él, aun sin conocer su siniestra y testaruda manera de pensar. Todos estaban claros en que Mikoto era muy temperamental, y, aunque siempre mantenía la calma, su mal carácter era expresado a través de destrucción… Tanta era la incomodidad psicológica de este ser, que incluso internamente se auto-destruía, de manera literal. Su Damocles se iba despedazando poco a poco, y el mantenía aquella serenidad, teniendo a sus compañeros más cercanos junto a él.

Apareció por la puerta del bar aquella mujer de baja estatura y rasgos aniñados que el tanto adoraba (Anna), y de inmediato dio un suspiro al pensar _"¿A dónde iré luego de todo esto?"._ La miró de reojo mientras esta con una mirada de paz, se acercaba hacia él… _"¿Te volveré a ver?"_ y ella se sentó junto a él, dando un resoplo y abrazándose a sí misma. Era un día nevado, muy frío la verdad. Tanto que la calefacción de aquel acogedor lugar se había vuelto Nulo. El pelirrojo (Mikoto) volteó hacia Anna, quien le dedicó una delicada y contagiosa sonrisa, a pesar del pesado frío (que a éste no le afectaba en lo absoluto). De repente, su cálida aura abrigó con un suave calor a la chica, y ella al notar como esta tenía un brillante rojo a su alrededor, formó una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica, a lo que esta respondió "Este es un hermoso rojo" y él miró sus grandes orbes, tan rojos como la sangre que internamente éste derramaba cada minuto.

"Tus ojos tienen un hermoso rojo" afirmó sin vacilar, y la pequeña Anna sintió un hormigueo recorrer sus ahora rosadas mejillas "El rojo de Mikoto es el mejor. Es el mas hermoso de todos"

"Mi rojo representa todas las vidas que he robado, toda la sangre que he hecho derramar, todas las cicatrices que he obtenido, ¿Cómo puedes aun pensar que es un hermoso rojo?"Preguntó acercando su rostro hacia Anna, de forma expectante.

"Olvidas que también se conforma por la sangre derramada de tus seguidores, tu afecto hacia nosotros y la voluntad de libertad que descubrimos gracias a ti" Entonces reflexionó en su ocurrente respuesta "Simplemente es el rojo que todos queremos seguir viendo como un patrón para nuestra felicidad. Mientras el rojo de Mikoto exista, será como una luz flameante de esperanzas para nosotros, sin importar las circunstancias".

Mikoto pensó un momento. Ella tenía razón, pero entonces aterrizó y pensó _"Significa más carga"_ y dio un bufido chocando momentáneamente su frente con la de ella.

"¿Cómo pretendes decir algo de esa manera de alguien como yo? Soy solo un elegido más, Anna, no es que yo quiera formar parte de esto…" y ella chasqueó la lengua "Sabes que te preocupa, muy en el fondo. A ver si también liberas un poco de ese afecto reprimido, y tal vez tu estrés se disuelva"

Nuevamente, ella tenía razón. Ella tenía el extraño 'poder' de deshacer cualquier nudo que se aparecía en su vida.

"Espero entonces, ver ese hermoso rojo hasta que me toque perecer, a tu lado" y con esto, ella se refería a que él no cometiera algo estúpido y se mantuviera con vida.

No es que el fuera un suicida o algo así, era sólo que Mikoto arriesgaba todo a su alcance, todo, por proteger a los suyos, luego de crear disturbios con otros clanes y posteriormente iniciar batallas, causadas por su mal manejo de paciencia.

.

.

.

Y ahora Anna se encontraba a kilómetros de la isla en donde Mikoto dio su último aliento enviando un mensaje con la fría brisa dirigida hacia los integrantes de Homra "Perdóname Anna, por no permitir que sigas viendo un hermoso rojo" Y observó como la Damocles del Rey Rojo se desvanecía. Desconsoladamente gritó su nombre y derramó lágrimas, en suplicas de que nada de esto fuera real, que Mikoto volvería a su lado. Al de todos. A seguir dirigiendo sus motivos, sus victorias y sus guerras. Pero era claro que de nada serviría.

Ese día, Mikoto murió por honor y orgullo. Representado su voluntad, la cual tenía como principio jamás retractarse en alguna acción suya. La voluntad que los integrantes de Homra seguían. En fin, Mikoto la verdad siempre sintió cariño hacia sus seguidores, y aunque no era feliz, ellos conformaban los pequeños capítulos alegres de su vida donde, aunque no se trataba de risas, ellos estaban a su lado en cualquier toma de decisión, sin pestañear siquiera.

Estaba claro que, definitivamente, era un hermoso rojo el cual el pelirrojo poseía, y que ahora todos ellos habían heredado, como última muestra de cariño de parte del Rey Rojo, representando consuelo y ánimos de seguir adelante.

Frente a los ojos de Anna poco a poco se iba formando una gran llama que se elevaba en el cielo, resultado del desprendimiento y agrupamiento de las marcas de todos los integrantes de Homra; una pequeña llama color roja plasmada en los cuerpos de éstos. Y entonces Anna lo entendió… Las fuerzas de todas esas almas presentes, más su propia voluntad, eran el resultado del hermoso rojo que poseía Mikoto.


End file.
